The Red Love Story
by LecanSylphin
Summary: A Love Story about Blossom and Brick. Working together as a team? No way! Hope you like this fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Knowing Each Other

The bell rang, classes has started. "Ok class, I am your teacher Miss Keane!" Miss Keane introduced herself. "Does anyone want to introduce themselves?" Miss Keane asked. Six hands then shot up to the air. Miss Keane picked a redheaded girl with her hair tied up with a big red bow. "I am Akatsutsumi Momoko, I like Cute things, Sweet things, and a lot more other things! Pleased to meet you all!" Momoko introduced herself happily. Miss Keane then picked a raven haired boy. "I am Kirigaya Katsuo, I like soccer. Nice to meet you all." Katsuo introduced himself in a calm voice. A blonde haired girl was then picked. "I'm Gotokuji Miyako, I like cute things, most specifically clothes. I am pleased to meet you all!" Miyako introduced in a calm voice like Katsuo. A raven haired girl was then picked. "I'm Matsubara Kaoru, I love soccer, wrestling, and other sports. Nice to meet you all!" Kaoru introduced herself with a shout. A redheaded boy was picked after Kaoru. "I'm Kirigaya Minato, Katsuo here is my brother. I like fighting, my brothers, and the color red! Pleased to meet you all!" Minato introduced himself. The last one to be picked was a blonde haired boy. "I'm Kirigaya Kenta, Katsuo and Minato are my brothers. I love my brothers and the color blue. Nice to meet you all!" Kenta introduced himself happily. "Looks like nobody else wants to introduce themselves. Then let us start class." Miss Keane explained to the class.

"Finally classes are over!" Kaoru shouted. 'want to eat lunch together Momoko and Miyako asked Kaoru. "Sure!" Kaoru answered, but before they could eat, their belts had begun to blink/flash. They went to the rooftop and the professor told them that there are three black rays of light approaching their school. After that they saw the three boys in their class with the black rays of light approaching them. The girls then saw them transform just like them, and they noticed that the boys had belts like theirs except the boys' belts were black, and the letter wasn't a "P" but an "R" The girls then transformed as fast as they can.

"Who might you be?" The girls asked the boys. "Oh no!" Shouted the blonde one/Kenta/Boomer. "We're doomed." Said the raven haired boy/Katsuo/Butch. "We're so sorry! We didn't do anything bad! Please forgive us! Please!" Exclaimed the redhead/Minato/Brick. "WHAT WE ARE ASKING IS WHO YOU ARE!" Buttercup yelled. "We're the RowdyRuff Boys." Answered the raven haired boy/Katsuo/Butch. "But your clothes are different, and you have some new belts." Bubbles said in a sweet calm voice. "We don't know how we got them. All we remember is that we were hit by a black ray of light." Answered the blonde one/Kenta/Boomer. "Can you come with us for a second, Brick?" Blossom asked. "Sure." Answered the redhead/Minato/Brick.

They went to the professor's lab. "Why are the RowdyRuff Boys with you!?" The professor asked surprised. "They were the ones that was hit by the black ray of light." Whispered Bubbles to the ear of the professor. "Can I examine you boys for a bit?" The professor asked. "Sure." The boys answered. The professor then examined the boys and found out that the boys have become just like the girls. The professor realized that Brick was staring Blossom. "Is there something wrong with Blossom?" The professor asked. "No, there isn't." Brick answered surprised while blushing.

After that the professor turned the boys and the girls back to normal. And the boys looking at the girls surprised had actually shouted out loud their thoughts: "YOU'RE THE GIRLS FROM CLASS!" "Yes we are, and this is a secret you MUST keep. Or else you are going to get pummeled by my hammer." Kaoru said. "brick you've been staring on Momoko for a while. Is there something on her face? Or could it be that… You have a crush on her?!" "NO THERE IS NOTHING ON HER FACE AND I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON HER!" Brick shouted his face turning as red as his hat.

"Boys, I want you to become a team with the girls." The professor interrupted. "WHAT!" Everybody shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Working TOGETHER!?

"No way am I going to work together with this Bossy Candy-Struck Woman!" Minato shouted. "Excuse me?!" Momoko shouted sarcastically. "I'm not bossy nor am I Candy-Struck." The argument continued, Katsuo and Kaoru interrupted them. "WHY ARE THE TWO OF YOU FIGHTING LIKE YOU'RE A MARRIED COUPLE!" Minato and Momoko shockingly replied. "W-We're n-not m-ma-married!" "Come on now you four let's not fight." Kenta and Miyako said, willing to try and calm the others down. "Everyone listen! Two more rays of light are here! One white one black.

All of them transformed and went to see where it was going, but they were too late. The rays of light had already hit a girl and a boy, the obvious question was asked: "Who are you?" The boy answered: "I'm Kirigaya Mitsuki, a.k.a Blitz of the Rowdy Ruff Boys. I was thrown away by that monkey because there was no purple/violet PowerPuff. The girl answered: "I'm Nishizawa Kuki, when I transformed I yelled the name: Cheerful Bunny." "Can you come with us?" The PowerPuffs and RowdyRuffs both asked. They answered "Sure" and they went back to the professors, Bunny and Blitz was both examined.

The RowdyRuff Boys Z now has a new brother and group mate, a brother who was long lost and abandoned by their own creator. The PowerPuff Girls Z now has a new friend and group mate. "4 Black rays of light and 1 white, what does this mean?" The professor asked himself. "Could it be? Him… Him is back?" The professor continued. The girls and the boys heard the last part and were terrified. What Him really IS back, what if they can't defeat Him and the world will be in chaos forever with the monsters ruling. Mojo Jojo had attacked the city before they could ask the professor how Him would be back. "RowdyRuff Boys Z, PowerPuff Girls Z, Move out-da wan!" Peach shouted and they all transformed and went to Mojo to fight.

"Boys, Mojo. What are you doing on girl's side,Mojo?" Mojo asked in confusion. "We don't really want this to happen but it happened." Brick answered while summoning some Rings in Red and Black and tossing them at Mojo. "We've been hit by Black rays of light and transformed." Butch explained while summoning flute and playing distorted notes to Mojo. "We are now a team with the PowerPuffs, and you can't change it!" Boomer ended while summoning a bat and a ball, and hit the ball to Mojo. "Here's revenge for what you did to me Mojo!" Blitz added, he summoned a boomerang and threw it at Mojo, which sent Mojo flying.

"Looks like there was no need for us." The PowerPuffs said. They went back to the professors and realized that someone else was there, another woman. "Hello!" The woman said. "Hi!" Everyone replied. "Umm, who might you be?" "I am Ken's mother." Answered Ken's mother. Everyone was shocked, except for The RowdyRuffs, Bunny, The Professor, Ken, and Peach. "So, what's so special?" Asked the RowdyRuffs and the PowerPuffs. "Mama just came back and that's what you're gonna ask?!" Ken answered his question with another question angrily. "Well, we get that but, why is she here?" Asked Miyako. "I'm here for some research about you girls." Answered Ken's mom. "And boys, if you let me." She continued. "It's ok." The Puffs and the Ruffs answered. "The GangGreen Gang is attacking move out! Da wan!" Peach alarmed.

The Puffs and the Ruffs then transformed and went to the GangGreen Gang. "Oh? A new girl and 4 new boys, this is interesting. Attack!" Ace Shouted. Lil' Arturo attacked the blues, Snake on the purple ones, Grubber on the greens, and Big Billy on the reds. Ace waited until his comrades had been defeated, but the girls and the boys were cornered so they flew up and saw ace up on a tall building. "I've been waiting for you!" Ace shouted. Before Ace could hit them with his card Bunny summoned a disc and it had maximized and became a great shield. "What the heck?!" Ace shouted. "How dare you!" After that sentence, Ace had noticed a ring, boomerang, yoyo, ball, and some bubbles trying to hit him, he had dodged, but awaiting him was more attacks. Butch played distorted notes which caused Ace to cover his ears, Buttercup had hit Ace with her hammer, Bunny then minimized her disc and threw it at Ace, which caused him to be sent flying to the forest. The others had rounded up the other GangGreen Gang members and sent them flying to the forest too. "That was easy." Brick said. Bunny was staring at her disc, not knowing what to do. "You'll soon get used to it." Buttercup told her, Bunny nodded with a smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody! This is the first time I am going to do something like this. I've added Bunny and Blitz, A new friend and a long lost brother. It may not look like this is a story only for Brick and Blossom, but I made it for that reason. _THOUGH I MIGHT REGRET THOSE WORDS!_ Whatever, hope you like this fanfic, please review and if you want add the story to your favorites.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the PowerPuff Girls Z or The RowdyRuff Boys Z or any of the characters in this story! And this is the only time I will say it!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Why!?

|Momoko POV|

I woke up, and had realized that it wasn't even Six AM. I went down to see my mom preparing breakfast, and I said. "Morning Mom." She was shocked when she actually saw me BEFORE Six AM. She gave me my breakfast and while eating I remembered that today was picture day. I ate my breakfast as fast as I could, and got a quick dip in the bath. "What should I wear?" I thought. I picked a white blouse and a long sleeved pink shirt on the bottom, a black skirt that has red and pink hearts on it, and pink sneakers with white socks. "I think I look good?" I thought. I put on my big red bow, and my PPGZ belt. "I wonder why I always wear this bow." I thought. I went to my mom and asked if I looked good, she said: "You look beautiful!" In a happy tone, I went to school afterwards and waited for the others at the library.

|Miyako POV|

I woke up in 6:30 AM. "It's so early." I said with a yawn. "At least it gives me time to pick my outfit." She yawned again. She went to the dining room and said. "Good morning, grandma." "Good morning, Miyako." Her grandma said with a smile. I ate my breakfast and took a quick dip in the bath. "Now, what should I wear?" I thought, I made up my mind and put on a light blue dress that has no sleeves with a white belt/ribbon on my waist, I wore light blue sandals, and my PPGZ belt, and then I looked at the mirror. "I think I look good." I then went off to school and went to the library seeing Momoko dressed beautifully.

|Kaoru POV|

I woke up, it was 6:45 AM, I wanted to sleep again but I was disturbed by my Mom's voice. "Kaoru, I know you're already awake and wanting to sleep again!" My mom shouted. "Come down here for breakfast!" "Coming!" I yelled back. I ate my breakfast as fast as I could, then I took a dip in the bath. It wasn't actually hard for me to decide. I wore a black T-shirt with a green long sleeved shirt under it, black pants and a green belt, and black sneakers that has stars for its design with green socks, and my signature PPGZ belt. "There's a lot of green." I thought. I then went to school and to the library, seeing the others dressed absolutely girly.

|Katsuo POV|

I woke up 7:00 in the morning, I prepared breakfast for my brothers and me. (I DIDN"T PREPARE ANY FOR THE STUPID MONKEY BECAUSE HE WASN'T THERE!) I tried to wake my brothers, but they didn't wake up, so I took a quick sip in the bath and remembered it was picture day. I wondered what I was going to wear ,but it didn't take too long. I wore a green shirt, black pants, green belt, black sneakers that has some diamonds as a design, green socks, and my new RRBZ belt. I woke up the others and was surprised when Brick shouted at me. "WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP? TODAY IS PICTURE DAY!" "I DID BUT YOU DIDN'T EVEN OPEN YOUR EYES!" I shouted back.

|Minato POV|

Butch didn't wake me up early, or should I say. Katsuo didn't wake me up early? Whatever! I got a quick dip in the bath and struggled on what I was gonna wear. The stupid monkey wasn't there to bother us, so it was peaceful. I picked a red shirt and a long-sleeved black shirt under it, black pants of course, nothing else suits me but black and red! Red sneakers and black socks, I also wore my all new RRBZ belt. Butch and I chowed down on our breakfast while Boomer and Blitz were getting ready, or should I say. Kenta and Mitsuki?

Kuki POV|

I woke up at 7 AM, I yawned at least 3 times, I went down and ate my breakfast and took a dip in the bath. I remembered it was picture day, so I carefully picked my clothes. I picked a violet shirt that has a bunny on it and would let my other shoulder be seen, a dark violet sleeveless shirt on the bottom, jean like shorts with a violet belt, and my new PPGZ belt. I then went to the school and to the library, I saw the girls looking beautifully.

|Mitsuki POV|

I overslept, so I took a quick dip in the bath and picked my clothes, because it's freaking picture day! I picked a dark purple shirt that has black sleeves, black pants, and purple sneakers with one crescent moon on each side for a design, black socks, and my new RRBZ belt. I ate my breakfast and waited for Boomer or Kenta or whatever it is I should call him!

|Kenta POV|

I was the last one to wake up so I took a quick dip in the bath and quickly chose what I was going to wear because it's picture day. I wore a blue shirt that has white sleeves and a lot of X marks for a design, brown khaki pants or whatever it is they call it cause Butch or Katsuo said it was khaki pants, blue sneekers with white socks, and my all new RRBZ belt! I chowed down on my breakfast then we all ran to school and to the library seeing all the girls dressed nicely.

|Normal POV|

"Ok! Everyone get their partners!" Miss Keane said. "You will be able to know who your partner is by picking a paper from this can." Kaoru got 8935, Miyako got 7497, Momoko got 6508, Kuki got 6792, Katsuo got 8935, Kenta got 7497, Minato got 6508, and Mitsuki got 6792. "Girls come to the front so you'll know who your partners are." So they each knew who their partners were, Kaoru and Katsuo, Miyako and Kenta, Momoko and Minato, and Ayano and Mitsuki. "They will be your dorm mate, friend, and partner for almost everything.

They all thought. "Why is he/she my partner?!" Their partners were their partners for the pictures too, and Kaoru hated it the most, Miyako enjoyed it the most, Minato blushed the most, and Mitsuki thought it was destiny, because it was Red to Red, Green to Green, Blue to Blue, and Violet to Violet. They had their pictures taken and Minato almost blushed on his picture, luckily he was able to control his blushing. They all went to their dorm rooms and saw there was only one bed, so they thought. "Were they not able to give us two beds because they don't have a lot of money to cover it?" The boys slept on the couch and the boys let the girls sleep in the bed.

* * *

 **That's the end of this chapter, I think I made it too long. Hope you liked it!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the PowerPuff Girls Z or the RowdyRuff Boys Z. AND THIS IS THE ONLY TIME I WILL SAY IT BECAUSE IT'S A PAIN IN THE NECK!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Oh, forget about it Katsuo, or shall I say Butch!**

 **Katsuo: Don't you dare call me Butch in front of many people!**

 **Kaoru: Hahaha! They're fighting with words! Hahaha!**

 **Miyako and Kenta: Come on guys, let's not fight!**

 **Mitsuki: Why are they fighting?**

 **Ayano: Looks like Sylphinford did something bad to Katsuo.**

 **Minato: Sylphinford teased Katsuo and then they fought each other.**

 **Momoko: It looks like Sylphinford won.**

 **Me: Whatever! Let's go on with story already!**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Story of my Life.

|Minato POV|

When I woke up I saw Momoko preparing food, looks like she can do something straight after all. "Good morning!" She greeted me. "Morning!" I greeted back, my face turning red. She had signaled me to come eat breakfast it was eggs and bacon, she CAN do a straight job after all. While I was eating she took a dip in the bath, and got ready for school, when I was done eating she said. "Hurry up, or we're going to be late." I looked at the time and saw it was 8:00, an hour left 'til the first bell rings. I chowed down my breakfast, got a wuick dip in the bath, prepared for school, then walked with Momoko to school. I felt my face go red, but I didn't care after all hers was too.

|Momoko POV|

Minato and I was about to be late after he woke up in 7:45. Why did I even wait for him, why? When he noticed the time he chowed down on his breakfast and got ready for school as fast as he can. We actually ran to school not walked. We were able to make it before the bell rang, and on our way I felt my face go red, I didn't care cause his was too.

|Normal POV|

"Recess time now!" Kaoru shouted, she was as happy as she can be. We all went to the picnic grounds with the boys and shared stories. "Now we have two new friends!" Momoko said happily. "Kuki and Mitsuki. Right?" Kuki and Mitsuki nodded. "Let's eat now, shall we?" Miyako said. "But I didn't know we were quadruplets." Minato said amazed. "So why did he throw you out again? I forgot." Katsuo said. "When we appeared he saw that there were four, so he thought I was a mistake, and put all four of us asleep. When we were all asleep he threw me out, when I woke up I saw three from the window, looks like you didn't like that monkey at all too. I then traveled far and I met Kuki, she let me live with her for a while until I found you. Then Kuki was shot by a white ray of light and I was shot with a Black one. Then the professor examined us, then Mojo stirred up trouble and that's when I got my revenge on him." Mitsuki narrated. "That was long?" Kenta commented. "Well recess is almost over so we've gotta finish this and head back to class." Kuki alarmed.

* * *

 **Me: That was fun! Though it was a little bit short!**

 **Katsuo: No! It wasn't! I lost! Give me a rematch!**

 **Me: No thank you! See you on the next chapter guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: You still mad, huh? Katsuo, I mean Butch!**

 **Katsuo: You're getting on my nerves. Give me a rematch!**

 **Kaoru: You're still going on about that?**

 **Katsuo: Yes!**

 **Me: Let's just go on with the story, please!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Elements?

|Katsuo POV|

It's a weekend today, and I met this girl named Sylphinford. We had three rounds of fighting and I only won one match, I kept begging her for a rematch but she won't agree. My friends had been watching my match, and also Kaoru was too, or should I say. Buttercup was? Sylphinford has beaten me 2-1 but I still didn't give up. I transformed and she didn't it looks like she knew I was Butch. But even when she didn't transform she was like a witch, an elemental witch. I think her element was every single one. She controlled: Fire, Earth, Water, Air, Darkness, Light, Electricity/Lightning, and Ice. I didn't know how but she did. She said that she knows all our identities and we'll soon see each other in the depths of the night. I never knew what she meant but we did meet again. In my dreams.

I was in the darkness and I saw her, Sylphinford. It was as if she wanted to give me an element, I didn't know which one it was. Light, no it wasn't light, when I touched it, it shocked me, an electrifying shock. It was Electricity/Lightning. When I woke up I didn't feel the shock anymore. I wonder what that was about.

|Kaoru POV|

I had this weird dream, my sight was covered by rocks then I saw a girl, I saw her face before, and I realized it was the girl that Katsuo had fought, or should I say. Butch had fought. The rocks had disappeared when I saw her but I saw a flashing green light and I was covered by Earth spikes, she said. "Awaken" Then I was practically awake, what was that about? I saw Butch preparing breakfast, I asked. "Did you have a weird dream too?" Then he looked at me with terrified eyes.

|Normal POV|

"Girls did you have a weird dream last night?" Momoko asked to the girls. Everyone nodded. Kuki started to narrate her dream. "I was in pitch-black darkness then a strong wind blew. I looked at the direction on where the wind was coming from. I saw a girl with brown hair and eyes, she wore violet clothes, and then I realized that she was the girl Katsuo or Butch fought. She nodded, as if she knew what I was thinking then smiled. I woke up after that." Then Miyako started to narrate hers. "I was in an island, so hot, I didn't know what to do. Then I…

* * *

 **Me: Oh yeah! Cliffhanger for the win! I even put myself in the story!**

 **Katsuo: GIVE ME A REMATCH. AND HOW DARE YOU TELL THEM THE STORY OF HOW I LOST!**

 **Me: Actually, you were the one who told them.**

 **Miyako: I wonder how long this will take.**

 **Momoko: WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE A CLIFFHANGER?! I WAS ABOUT TO HEAR MIYAKO'S STORY!**

 **Me: Bye bye everyone, see you on the next chapter!**

 **Katsuo and Momoko: COME BACK HERE YOU!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: I have escaped the menacing voices of the two people.**

 **Katsuo and Momoko: WHO HAS A MENACING VOICE!?**

 **Me: I'm sorry! Momoko you'll be able to hear Miyako's story now!**

 **Momoko: Yay!**

 **Katsuo: GIVE ME A REMATCH!**

 **Me: After this chapter.**

 **Katsuo: Nice!**

 **Kuki: finally Katsuo and Sylphinford's fight will be over.**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Dreams.

|Miyako POV|

I was telling my friends about the weird dream I had. I was in an island that was so hot. I walked around and saw a tree with a girl on top of it. "You might fall so be careful!" I alarmed her. She looked at me with beautiful dark brown eyes. "I will not fall for the wind is with me. You will not drown for water is you ally." She told me, I didn't get it, but when I realized that she was the one Katsuo or Butch fought I had woken up.

|Momoko POV|

It was my turn to narrate my dream. It was hot but I couldn't see anything, I was in the depths of darkness. I had seen a snowflake when I turned around, when I caught it someone patted me on the back, a girl patted me on the back I realized it was the girl that beated Katsuo or Butch. "It will not become hot, but control the cold within your hands." She told me, but after that I woke up.

|Kaoru POV|

I'm going to narrate my story again. My sight was covered by rocks then I saw a girl, I saw her face before, and I realized it was the girl that Katsuo or Butch had fought. The rocks had disappeared when I saw her, but I saw a flashing green light and I was covered by Earth spikes, she said. "Awaken" Then I was practically awake.

|Katsuo POV|

"Did you guys have weird dreams and have no idea why you had them?" I asked my brothers. "WHAT ARE YOU, A MIND READER?!" Minato shouted at me, while the others just nodded. I started narrating my dream. I was in the darkness and I saw her, Sylphinford. It was as if she was going to give me something like an element, I didn't know which one it was. Light, no it wasn't light. When I touched it, it shocked me, an electrifying shock was sent to my body. It was Electricity/Lightning. When I woke up I didn't feel the shock anymore.

|Minato POV|

I started to tell my brothers about my dream. I was in the cold, maybe Antarctica? Just kidding, but it was freezing cold but none of my body parts were numb, I looked around and saw fire then a girl walked through it. "How are you unharmed?" I asked then realized she was the girl that beated Katsuo or Butch. "Don't talk, don't fright, I am here to help you. For the return of the monster." She told me, then I was engulfed in flames and I was practically awake.

|Mitsuki POV|

It's my turn to narrate my dream. "I was in the light, I couldn't see anything, it was like 1,000 flashlights were pointed at my face while they were on. Then this girl came, and surrounded me in enough darkness to see, I realized that this girl was Sylphinford, the girl that Katsuo or Butch fought. "You can be afraid of darkness, but light can blind you." She said then I was awake.

|Kenta POV|

It's my turn to tell my dream. I was in pitch black darkness, I couldn't see so I walked around like a maniac, then I saw a light, I walked towards it, then saw a girl, I noticed it was Sylphinford. "What are you doing here?" I asked, but she only laughed. "Shine." She said, then I was wide awake.

* * *

 **Me: The next chapter is our fight Butch, I mean Katsuo!**

 **Katsuo: Did you just call me Butch? Whatever! As long as I have my rematch I will look forward to the next chapter!**

 **Miyako and Kuki: At least they're not fighting anymore.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Ok here's your rematch!**

 **Katsuo: Nice!**

 **Miyako: Finally this will be over.**

* * *

Chapter 7: REMATCH!

|Round 1|

-Sylphinford POV-

I waited for Butch's awakening, after I visited him in his dreams. The Elements, the element of lightning/electricity, the one I hate because it sends a shock on the user before the user can use it.

3! 2! 1! Start!

We were at least 10 meters apart he and I had transformed but noting had actually changed for me. I had covered his surroundings with earth spikes. He looked above him and flew I launched a Fire ball straight at him which he was able to dodge. He played some distorted notes at me. I had been frozen for a minute and he charged at me, which means he can't play his flute now. "Dark Rose." I murmured. Then Earth spikes had rosen and at the end had been voids or shall I say black holes. He had only let music cover him but he was sucked into one and was sent to the ground. I had won a point, I healed him with the power of light.

|Round 2|

-Katsuo POV-

I had lost the first round, and I felt an electrifying shock come into my body when Sylphinford healed me.

3! 2! 1! Start!

We were 10 meters apart just like the last one. I played my flute, and released distorted notes but there was something different with these notes. Electricity was with them, they were as fast as lightning. I played and played then Sylphinford launched an attack she yelled. "Silence!" then all my notes was lost. I still played my flute and one of the notes got her she was shocked and she dropped down softly with a smile on her face. "You have finally awakened." She healed herself using the element of light.

|-NORMAL-|

|Katsuo POV|

I saw my friends going haywire with their transformations. Boomer had light on his hands, Blitz was surrounded by darkness, Brick was envelop in fire, Buttercup was summoning a lot of rocks, Bunny had some intense wind around her, Bubbles was inside an orb of water, Blossom was freezing cold. "What the heck is going on?" I said, after that I couldn't see Sylphinford around.

* * *

 **Me: That was tiring.**

 **Katsuo: Finally got my rematch! I won a round! I got a draw!**

 **Momoko: Help me!**

 **Me: You still can't control it!? The others can already.**

 **Katsuo: Take a deep breath, then imagine the cold vanishing away.**

 **Momoko: I'm better, thanks Katsuo!**


End file.
